The Lookout
The Main Lookout Crew members. ---- Hello, I am ? and I welcome you to Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! A Dragon Ball Z database where you can write Dragon Ball Z Fan-Fictions, Role-Play and have fun! It's also the home of the famous Lookout Crew warriors! This Wiki is for making Dragon Ball Z/GT Fan-Fictions and Role-Play in its style. We are glad to see you make pages and help support the Wiki, and encourage you too. Motto: The definition of the word Awesome. Please do not ask to be a Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback, or Chat Mod. We will give you rights if you gain our trust and respect. Please read the Rules of the Wiki along with our policies before editing, thank you for joining Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! ---- Name and Make your Article Here! ' width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ' Today is , . This is the Lookout Office. Made of the Administrators, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks and Chat Moderators that make this Wiki a Healthy, Fun Place (you can too!). *'CertainlyNot1218' (Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'Mad Nation' (Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'Powerful gohan' (Administrator - Active) *'None' - (All Chat Moderators/Rollbacks - All Active) For our full list of non-mod rollbacks, click here. This is the Wiki news. For the previous months' news archive, visit Supreme News Archive. January *January 1st 2013: Happy New Year 2013!!! We hope you have a good year! - 2,400 PAGES!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! *January 5th 2013: The Ultra Kuzon Administration has taken control of the Wiki and SupremeLegacy demoted himself. *January 6th 2013: The January 2013 Adminincial Lookout Elections have started! Be sure to campaign if you are a candidate, and the debates are on January 12th, 15th and 19th. - The Wiki has new colors! - 7,000 Pictures!!! Good Job!!! *January 7th 2013: ReaperxRoll was promoted to chat moderator! *January 8th/9th 2013: The Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Adminincial Elections are over! The winner '''was' CertainlyNot1218, but after possibly being accused of cheating 2 votes, it was lowered to 11, tied with Powerful gohan. They both were made administrators due to needing two. Yay!'' - Goten66 was promoted to rollback. *January 10th 2013: 2,500 PAGES!!!!! GOOD JOB!!!! Only half way to 3,000!! YEAH!! *January 11th 2013: Vegito 7900's bureaucrat rights have been removed and he was demoted to administrator. *January 18th 2013: Vegito 7900's administrator rights have been removed and he was demoted to chat moderator. *January 19th 2013: 2,600 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *January 20th 2013: '' Mad Nation has been promoted the next administrator of the wiki! '' *January 22nd 2013: ' ''The wiki will be going though large changes. Chat has been removed for 3 days. Stay tuned to news from Wiki leader, Ultra Kuzon. ' '' - Ultra Kuzon is the first user to reach 8,000 edits! Yeah! - 2,700 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *January 23nd 2013: CertainlyNot1218, and Mad Nation have been promoted Bureaucrat by Ultra Kuzon, because he has left the wiki. :( This is a list of fan fictions that are awesome. * Awaiting Doom - SupremeLegacy * The Supreme Adventure! - ? * The Keyblade War - PhantomSilverShenron * Dragon Ball: Breaking Bad - Zeon1 * Dragonball GY - Group Made (? and SupremeLegacy) * Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan - ? This is where the assigned Adminsitrator (CertainlyNot1218) marks down his/her's chosen page that they like! '''Ageha Hurono, is the Page of the Week! Good Job! This is where the chosen Character that the assigned Administrator (Powerful gohan) picks goes. Our Character of the Week will be Vaku, Good Job!. This is where the Fanon that the assigned Administrator (CertainlyNot1812) puts his/her's favorite Fanon article. Our Fanon of the Week is Hulu ''Good Job! This is where the assigned Administrator (Powerful gohan) puts his/her's favorite User on the Wiki. The User of the Week is Geti186! Congrats for making pages that support this Wiki by adding pages to our enviorment. Thank You! This is where the assigned Administrator (Mad Nation) puts the Role-Player that he/she chose. ' ''Vegito 7900 is the Role-Player of the week, Congrats! You can use the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Chatango Chat Room (Has more gadgets and stuff), or the Wiki Chats to talk to your Fellow Users and Friends! Here is a Link to the Chatango Room: http://lookoutwiki.chatango.com/ Supreme Dragon Ball Answers Wiki is the proud Answer version of this wiki where you can make question and answers or find them. Enjoy!: http://lookout.answers.wikia.com/ This is where the assigned Administrator (?) puts the Picture he/she likes most. This is the Picture of the Week! Enjoy! This is where the assigned Administrator (?) puts the Video about Dragon Ball that he/she chose. This is the Video of the Week! Enjoy! This is the Weekly Poll! Where the assigned Administrator (Ultra Kuzon) puts a poll that they thought of. Please Vote: If anyone had the ability to go Oozaru (Great Ape), who would you most like to see do it? Tien Krillin Hercule Piccolo Yamcha The Announcer Ox King Yajirobe Chiaotzu Bulma Theses are the Wiki affiliates, some wikis that are close to this one or related to a certain subject. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120707124709/dragonballupdates/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png Wanna see another Awesome Dragon ball wiki/Fanon wiki? Visit the http://dragonballupdates.wikia.com/, A Great Wiki! Affiliate with us! See all affiliates Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki also has social media accounts! Like Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki on Facebook! We also have a Twitter! Watch our tweets and follow us on Twitter! Leave a Tweet! We have a Lookout Youtube account, SupremeDBWiki. Subscribe! ----- Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Award Winner Category:Site administration Category:Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Sysop approved